miniforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Miniforce (series)
Miniforce (미니특공대) is a Korean animated tokusatsu series. Plot In the ruthless world of animals, big strong animals dominate and feed on the small and weak. To buck this natural system, small animals form a secret organization: Miniforce. Rigidly selected mutants with special powers, Volt, Sammy, Max, and Lucy become top secret rangers to save their small village Bluebell from the hand of human villain Nein and his underling lizard Pascal. Animals in danger? No problem! When the Force Gem alerts, it’s time to suit up! With Miniforce and their transforming Force Vehicles, it’s time to sweep!Official Synopsis from SAMG Animation's website (modified for grammar) Characters Miniforce Character names are from the subtitled/dubbed version of the series. Allies * Suzy * Louie * Commander Chen * Master Cho * Dr. Tao * Prince Micah Villains * Nien * Zero Bots * Twin Toads * Shaku * Mechamons * Serpent WitchSerpent Witch * Pio * Vamp * Lana * Griffin * Medusa Supporting Characters *Alien Jody Arsenal Mecha Cast * Um Sang-hyun as Volt * Jeon Tae-yeol as Sammy * Lee Soyoung as Lucy * Sin Yong-woo as Max Episodes Episodes Titles are from the subtitled/dubbed version of the series as seen on Netflix and Youtube. Season 1 #New Heroes #New Threat #Attack of Spider Mechermon #Fortune of the Day #Courage of Turtles #Miniforce and Baby Iguana #Scary Vending Machine #Lucy the Chef #There's Something About Ipas #Hypnotic Music #Medusa’s Attack #Fatally Delicious Candy #Sammy's Betrayal Part 1 #Sammy's Betrayal Part 2 #Deadly Sweet Fragrance #Battle with Vacuum Mechamon #Cause of the Disease #Shadow in the Dark #Kungfu Master Cho Part 1 #Kungfu Master Cho Part 2 #Destined Rivals #Dangerous Curiousity #Black Miniforce Part 1 #Black Miniforce Part 2 #Saving Dr. Tao #Invincible Miniforce Season 2 #Arrow of the Griffin #Give Our Veggies Back! #Alien Jody Part 1 #Alien Jody Part 2 #Secret of the Crying Pollen #Legend of the Pyramid #Twin Penguin Thieves Part 1 #Twin Penguin Thieves Part 2 #Halloween Party Part 1 #Halloween Party Part 2 #Dangerous Smartphone #Strange Dream #Serpent Witch Part 1 #Serpent Witch Part 2 #Secret of the Monster Part 1 #Secret of the Monster Part 2 #Precious Electricity #Suspicious Frog #Shaku, the Pirate King Part 1 #Shaku, the Pirate King Part 2 #Ravenous Croaker Part 1 #Ravenous Croaker Part 2 #Prophecy of the Peacock #Miraculous Courage #Miniforce, The Final Battle Part 1 #Miniforce, The Final Battle Part 2 Movies #Miniforce: Justice Defenderhttp://samg.net/en/project/miniforce-film-i #Miniforce: New Heroes Risehttp://samg.net/en/project/miniforce-film-ii #Miniforce Xhttp://samg.net/en/project/miniforce-x_film_1-1#lg=1&slide=0 Notes As seen throughout the series: Season 1: * Volt's voice is heard from the episodes are displayed. * Unlike Volt, Ray, Max and Hawk, Sammy is the only male whose name has 2 syllables in both Seasons and in all films. Lucy is the only female who appears in the series and films, unlike Anna who only appears in the films. * This show is similar to Power Rangers. Instead of 5 chosen Rangers, there are 4. The leader is Blue instead of Red; the Zero Bots are the Foot Soldiers; and the Mechamon is the monster. * The debut episode "New Heroes" uses Force Flash to defeat the Mechamon. Volt leads the team. "Lucy the Chef" is when Lucy uses the Force Flash. Pascal doesn't appear until "New Threat." * Pascal is a former Miniforce Power Ranger, as he is the Purple Ranger. * Ipas is also a former Miniforce Power Ranger. In "There's Something about Ipas," she is the Black Miniforce Ranger just like Ray, and the Female Black Miniforce. In the end, she works with Commander Chen to redeem herself. * "Attack of Medusa" in Season 1, the Pink Force Bot isn't used since Lucy was the only Miniforce Ranger turned to stone. * "Destined Rivals" in Season 1 debuts former Green Miniforce Ranger, Hawk. * Season 1 finale "Invincible Miniforce" is the 1st time the 4-way fusion of the Force Bots is used. All 4 Force Bots are combined as 1. ** When doing a 2-way fusion: Sammy (Red) is paired with Lucy (Pink), and Max (Yellow) is paired with Volt (Blue). Season 2: * Season 2 debut "Arrow of the Griffin," the Force Bots weapons also debut, courtesy of Dr. Tao. * The 2-part episode of "Alien Jody," Ray is now a reinstated and renewed ally of the Miniforce after learning the truth from Dr. Tao in "Saving Dr. Tao." From part 1, there is a theme when the Rangers transform. Season 1 is only instrumental. From part 2 of this 2-part episode, Ray is now a reinstated member of the Miniforce. * "Legend of the Pyramid" in Season 2 is the 1st time all 5 Miniforce Rangers are temporarily fighting together. It's the 1st episode in Season 2 where the Bots aren't used in a Megazord transformation to defeat a Mechamon. * The 2-part episode of "Halloween Party," the 4-way fusion of the weapons is 1st used. * The 2-part episode of "Shaku, the Pirate King," it's the 1st time Ray uses his Force Car with the Miniforce Rangers. It's the 1st time all 5 Miniforce Rangers are fighting together. The 2-way fusion is used. Sammy and Lucy, and Max and Volt. * "Prophecy of the Peacock" is the 1st episode where the Miniforce Rangers don't say their Force Bot Weapons. This time, they just appear at will. * The 2-part finale episode "Miniforce, The Final Battle," Pascal is defeated, as well as the Force Bots when they explode. The Automatic System Safety revives the Miniforce and their Force Bots. Ray isn't seen in his animal state; only in his transformed state. External Links *Watch Miniforce on the Official Youtube Page! *Official website at SAMG Animation *Official website at Imira Entertainment Category:Miniforce (series)